What If
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Senpai, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku mati besok?"/"..."/"Kalau kau mati besok—"/Shounen-ai's here! Fujoshi dan fudanshi tunjukkan dirimuuu! :D/Don't like? Don't bash!


**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 © ATLUS

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: _Romance, drabble fluff—again_

**Pairing**: AkihikoMinato—_again_

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai's here_! Fujoshi dan fudanshi tunjukan dirimu~! _Don't like it? Just click back, I've warn you. Don't bash, okay? Possibly typo(s)  
_

* * *

—**What If—**

By _AbracaForte_

© 2012

* * *

"_Senpai_, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku mati besok?"

Akihiko terdiam. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir delima kekasih kecilnya—Minato Arisato. Jalan setapak yang mereka lewati terlihat begitu indah dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di mana-mana—dan langsung terlihat begitu menyesakan sejak Minato mengucapkan kata itu. Padahal, Akihiko sengaja pulang lebih awal dari klub tinjunya karena ingin melewati waktu pulang romantis menuju _dorm_ dengan Minato. Namun sayang, tampaknya keinginan yang hampir terwujud itu harus terinterupsi oleh pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda bersurai kebiruan yang terbilang tidak pas dan cukup aneh untuk ditanyakan di saat kencan.

Iris kelabunya masih menatap biji _sapphire blue_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Minato tengah menunggu jawaban dari _seme_-nya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, Akihiko terlihat tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"..." Akihiko berpikir seraya bergumam pelan. Dan ketika sebuah jawaban telah tertanam di dalam kepalanya, ia masih tetap menyimpan dan tak mengeluarkannya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Minato dan menuntunnya—tampaknya ingin membawa pemuda berparas imut itu ke suatu tempat. "Ikut aku."

Pemuda bermarga Arisato itu tak menjawab apapun. Kakinya hanya melangkah sesuai dengan tuntunan kekasihnya yang bernama Akihiko Sanada itu.

* * *

"_Senpai_, kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

Pertanyaan itu tak diindahkan oleh Akihiko. Langkah jenjang kakinya kini menaiki sebuah bukit kecil—yang tanpa terduga ternyata terdapat di daerah Iwatodai. Ketua dari klub tinju itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berdua berada tepat di atas puncak bukit berumput ilalang. Akihiko membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang ketua klub renang lalu memegang kedua bahu Minato. Sejenak, ia mendongkakan kepalanya menuju langit jingga yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan berwarna _pink_ muda dan mengambil napas dalam. Setelah ia rasa keberaniannya sudah terkumpul cukup banyak, ia kembali menatap pemuda berwajah tirus yang diyakini bernama Minato Arisato itu.

Tangan besarnya kini mulai mengeksplorasi pipi halus Minato dan lidah itu mulai meneguk saliva-nya kasar. "Kalau kau mati besok—"

Tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya, Akihiko menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik Minato. Ciuman itu membuat tas Minato jatuh dan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana—saking terkejutnya Minato dengan apa yang seniornya itu lakukan. Tangan kecil itu meremas _cardigan vest_ berwarna merah milik Akihiko karena mulai ketagihan oleh perlakuan sang kekasih. Merasa _uke_-nya mulai kehabisan napas, ia pun menghentikan ciuman itu.

"—aku mencintaimu."

Dengan napas yang tersenggal, Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya—masih tak mengerti alasan mengapa Akihiko mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Itu... yang akan kulakukan jika kau mati besok," jelas Akihiko. Ia tersenyum, tulus. "Jujur, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan yang _lebih_. Tapi aku takut jika hal itu akan _menyakitimu_."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Minato ikut tersenyum. Tak selang lama tubuh kecilnya memeluk erat tubuh atletis dan berotot milik Akihiko. Ia membenamkan wajah cantik itu di dalam dada bidang tersebut. "Terima kasih—"

Kini dada Akihiko mulai terasa basah.

"—aku juga mencintaimu."

Akihiko pun membelai lembut rambut kebiruan itu. Ia mendorong halus bahu Minato agar pemuda itu melepaskan dekapannya. Melihat wajah Minato yang kini penuh dengan air mata, pemuda bermarga Sanada itu menghapus jejak-jejak basah yang jatuh melewati pipi putih Minato dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata milik seseorang yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya itu. "_Don't cry, baby. Believe me, I'll protect you, so you can't die tomorrow or next day—or forever. I promise_..."

"_Yes, I believe you_..."

Minato sedikit berjinjit, kembali menautkan bibirnya dan bibir Akihiko—seakan menjadi sebuah lambang untuk pemuda bertubuh atletis itu agar menepati janjinya.

—Dan di atas bukit ilalang yang dihiasi langit senja itulah, janji itu dimulai...

.

.

—**owari—**

* * *

**Omake **

Langit tampak menghitam di atas sana. Sang awan menumpahkan segala yang ia punya—seakan turut menangisi apa yang telah pemuda berambut keabuan dengan pakaian serba hitam itu tangisi. Pemuda bernama Akihiko Sanada itu berdiri di dekat sebuah makam. Iris kelabunya menatap nanar nama yang terukir pada nisan itu. Tak ia sangka, pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya tiga hari yang lalu kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"_Gomenasai_, _baby_... maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..." gumamnya. Ia pun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ dari kantung jas hitamnya. "Pasti di sana kau kesepian kan, _baby_? Tunggulah... aku akan segera menyusulmu." Ia pun mengarahkan _cutter_ itu ke depan lengannya dan—

—SRAT!

.

.

—**end—**

* * *

Okeee, one more gaje fic from meee :D

Ya ampun, saya bikin fic ini di tengah-tengah nungguin film The Raid mulai di tipi -_- (entah kenapa curhat)

Sip, mind to review? Oh iya, don't bash and don't flame please~ :D


End file.
